Coercion
by tangentgirl
Summary: Rosalie doesn't want Bella to become a vampire. Nor does Edward. They do away with at least one reason. Smut ensues. Femslash. Rather explicit. Rosalie/Bella/Edward. Please review!


"You're not dying Bella," Rosalie began, backing Bella into her room while Edward prepared bacon and French toast. "You have the choice! You don't _need_ to be saved with the venom- why can't you see that?"

Bella, as always felt overwhelmed and terrified by the blonde's presence. "I want to be with Edward and be with him forever."

"You can be with him for _your_ forever without becoming one of us."

Bella hesitated before looking Rosalie in the eyes and saying "No, I mean really _be _with him. The way we can't be now. Because I'd get hurt. He said he doesn't think he has enough control."

Rosalie smirked, "He wouldn't." She backed Bella against her bed. "But I do."

Bella fell onto the sheets of Rosalie's elegant four-poster bed. "What the hell Rose?"

"If it's sex that is motivating your desire to become an infertile cold monster then I'll provide you with it." She held her hand to Bella's throat, coaxing her further onto the bed to avoid asphyxia.

Bella gasped as Rosalie's cold mouth met her neck and her hand ripped her shirt open. "Rosalie! I just want Edward though!" She tried to pull away but the beautiful vampire didn't even need to try to keep her down. "I only want-" Her words trailed off as Rosalie moved the cup of Bella's bra to the side to take her nipple into her mouth. Bella's eyes closed slowly. Rosalie's tongue moved in circles and she sucked lightly before cupping the full breast in her hand and quite firmly pressing down on it, almost painfully. Bella moaned quietly.

"I can feel your heart beat racing against my palm Bella." Rosalie licked her lips. "I can hear your blood, warm, moving through your veins." She leaned closer, "But I can resist it. You can't resist this Bella can you?" In one quick motion Bella's skirt was removed, leaving her lying on the crimson sheets, her dark hair everywhere, shirt open, a single breast exposed, and moist blue underwear threatening to be removed by Rosalie's slowly descending hand.

"I can resist," protested Bella. "I _want_ to be changed!"

"Then Isabella dear, resist me." In a futile display of resistance Bella struggled. Rosalie laughed, "I thought not." Her hand did not reach for Bella's underwear though, instead completely removing her bra and shirt. Rosalie then straddled Bella's hips and leaned down to in turn take the nipples of both of her breasts into her mouth while unzipping her own dress and removing it. The blonde did not wear underwear beneath her dress, lest a panty-line be visible and she found this to be quite practical as she moved up Bella's body to straddle her face. Rosalie positioned her dripping pink, swollen pussy above Bella's mouth and Bella gulped, closing her mouth. She could smell the tantalizing moisture and tang of her fluids. Rosalie lowered herself to Bella's closed mouth and spread the shining fluid across Bella's lips. Dissatisfied with Bella's noncompliance she instructed her, "Lick" and tentatively Bella's mouth opened before she softly licked across Rosalie's clitoris. "Again" and Bella did it again, embarrassed as she enjoyed the taste. "Now put your tongue inside me." Bella's tongue found the entrance to Rosalie's pussy and slid down inside the moist space before she pulled it out, licked firmly up to her clitoris then thrust inside again. Rosalie arched her back before remembering that Bella too needed to be pleasured. She leaned back and stroked over the material of Bella's underwear.

Bella, although somewhat mortified, did not suppress her moan. Rosalie placed her hand again at Bella's throat then licked the lobe of her ear before whispering, "Now get on your hands and knees Bella." Knowing she had no other choice Bella complied once Rosalie had moved off of her. "Arch your back more." Bella followed her instructions. Rosalie moved behind Bella to the edge of the bed and removed the soaked-through blue underwear to reveal the brunette's glistening wet pussy set between her pale thighs. "So you have been enjoying yourself," Rosalie accused although she had been able to smell Bella's arousal for some time now.

Bella felt exposed and embarrassed, naked, kneeling, ivory breasts hanging and legs spread on Rosalie's bed. Suddenly she felt the other girl's thumb on her clitoris, rubbing small circles. She hummed in humiliating delight. This satisfied Rosalie immensely and she proceeded higher, dipping her finger briefly inside Bella's pussy to gather lubrication then lightly pressing her index finger against Bella's other entrance. Bella gasped in mortified shock but then Rosalie's long finger slowly entered her ass followed by another. They moved inside to the knuckled before being removed slowly and immediately replaced by Rosalie's tongue. Simultaneously Rosalie pushed two, then three fingers into Bella's extremely tight and warm pussy. Bella squeezed her eyes shut in pain as another, a fourth, finger entered her. She already felt excruciatingly but pleasurably stretched before Rosalie added her thumb and then proceeded to continue with the rest of her elegant hand, right up to, and over her knuckles all the while keeping her tongue moving in and out of Bella's ass. Bella choked on the pain of being stretched this much and protested, "Rosalie, that hurts."

Rosalie removed her tongue, "I'm readying you for him." This silenced the brunette and as the rest of Rosalie's hand, up to her wrist, entered her dripping pussy the pain dulled somewhat and was replaced by a degree of pleasure as she pushed herself back against Rosalie, wanting to feel her deeper.

Only Rosalie noticed as the door opened and Edward entered. He unzipped his pants and Rosalie slowly removed her fist from Bella's swollen pussy, leaving it gaping open momentarily. Hearing Rosalie's intentions, Edward shook his head and mouthed that he wanted to experience Bella's mouth first. Rosalie instructed Bella to close her eyes and lie on her back with her legs spread wide. Bella complied and Rosalie mirrored her position, pressing their wet, now red pussies together firmly. Edward moved to straddle Bella's face, facing away from the blonde vampire now rubbing and sliding herself against his lover, making her moan. He pressed the tip of his steel-hard and thick erection against Bella's lips and she immediately opened her eyes, gasped Edward's name and without a second thought took him into her mouth, sucking heavily. Edward's intention to spend some minutes inside of her silkily soft mouth evaporated as he felt the need to truly be inside her overwhelm him. "Rosalie," he hissed and motioned for her to take his place as he took hers.

Then with Bella's mouth covered by Rosalie's pussy, Edward kneeled between her legs, placing her ankles on his shoulders, positioned his cock against her entrance and controlled himself as he thrust inside of her and heard Bella scream with pleasure as her orgasm rolled through her body. He continued to thrust in and out of her until his felt his own climax approaching, then spent himself inside of her.

Bella lay drowsily on the bed and Edward thanked Rosalie as she left the room to retrieve Bella's breakfast.


End file.
